In recent years, screen content sharing applications have become more popular with the advancing capabilities of desktop and mobile computing systems and the corresponding increase in the use of remote desktop, video conferencing, and mobile media presentation applications. The quality of content shared across devices using such applications is dependent on the use of an efficient screen content compression. This is even more important when devices with higher resolutions are used (e.g., high definition and ultra-high definition).